


Promised Land- Chapter 1

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: Promised Land [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine told their love thoughts to each other. Since Delphine lives, and Cosima finished her homework, I think we deserve some fluffy Cophine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land- Chapter 1

After Delphine and Cosima left the yurt safely, they got married and adopted Charlotte as their family. Charlotte slept tight in her cozy room where her moms gave her science equipment and books, and some fluffy puppies. Cosima promised her a sleepover with Kira and Gemma soon. This clever little girl grew up without her peer age. Now they were all safe with a promising cure, this well-behaved girl should deserve the little happiness in her childhood for a moment.

In the living room, next to the fireplace, on their leather coach, Cosima and Delphine in their sweaters, the woman with dreads was just staring at her puppy to open up a new bottle of red wine elegantly, tonight they had one from Bordeaux and another from California. From Delphine's thighs to look up her beloved wife, make-up free after a long day, Cosima couldn't resist to touch her face and jaw, so gently and smoothly, like to appreciate a great piece of art, or her favourite jewels. 

Delphine poured a glass of wine to her cheeky wife, and set her up, "Yours! Ma chèrie!" grinned while enjoying the loving caress of her cutest wife.

Cosima took the glass very slowly and stared at her blonde wife again, suddenly her eyes shined with sadness and happiness in the same time behind her thick-glasses. Delphine grabbed her wife's neck carefully, like to hold a china doll, whispered: "Are you ok? My love."

Cosima fell in to the past, narrated: "Oh, obvs. I am alright to be next to you, couldn't be better. I was just thinking of the night we reunited on the island of Dr Moreau."

Delphine touched Cosima's face affectionately, then the fingers crossed her hair: "One of the happiest moment in my life."

"Mine too. It happened so much on that day, and I am so happy for that you, Charlotte, and Sarah's family all survived from this bloody craziness." Cosima said slowly like it was an ancient reminiscence.

"It was so cold out there, I didn't think I could make it to reach the boat that Susan prepared for Charlotte and me. I was so sorry for Charlotte, at least I grew up safely, but she had to suffer from all these unimaginable things with me. It was so cold, who could help us?

An old guy with glasses in black coat, found us with his flashlight, and he escorted us back to a village. So, I must have lost our ways, but reached on the other side of the island. It looked cozy here, fire was everywhere, I thought I was rescued.

The old kind guy suddenly left me alone, and he took Charlotte away. For treatment perhaps. It was hard to breathe normally. I felt so dizzy. I barely stood there.

A person with long blonde curly hair in grass green wool cap and coat opened the gate, and walked out from that yurt. Wait, I must have been near death again, it looked like you, Delphine. I thought: 'so this was the place they called paradise, or at least the entrance of it, it must be.'"  
Delphine held the hand of her wife on her face tightly, started to hand kisses.

"I have read some stories about before we died, we could see those we're so much in love, since the days you left for Frankfurt, and those days you tried so hard to keep your promises to love my sisters equally. "  
The French puppy's green eyes reflected some shines from her tears that didn't fall down. The Californian sit tight next to her spouse.

"But, wasn't here supposed to be hell too? Fires were everywhere, and the warm light reflected on my Delphine's face. Your beautiful face which I've missed so much. I didn't care if I had to meet her in the heaven or hell, with her, it's the Promised Land to me. It's the Promised Land here.  
That woman ran to me. That blonde woman ran to me and held me in her arms, she looked at me and forehead kissed me. It was you, Delphine, my puppy, my femme-fatale. I must have died. Let me die in your arms, let me die in your arms." Cosima started to whisper.

"No, no, I won't let you, don't you dare leave me this soon." Delphine responded with a trembling voice, embarrassed her woman intimately, like they were one.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while.

Cosima gently left those arms which were meant for her, and continued:  
"I didn't realize how long it has flown away. I saw your face in front of me. And heard those voices which were running for something like blood pressure, or bloody temperature. Your face with your natural curly hair flawlessly was in front of me. And your voice was calling me Cosima, the most beautiful music to me in the world. So I was thinking: "oh yes, my soul was going to leave this sick body which was in hypothermia. And my Delphine even she was alive, she helped me to go through this."

Delphine smoothly kissed the hand of her wife.

"After you excused your helpers, covered me again tightly in the blanket, told me to keep breathing, keep breathing. Then you started to strip. Even our first time, I never saw you in that hurry, you told me ' I am right here. I am gonna keep you warm.'"

Delphine giggled withe some kind of relief, "You cheeky."

Cosima smiled, and went on: "I saw the gun shot scar on your abs, so I think:'This is real. Delphine's there. My poor puppy. The scar is there.' Then you climbed into my sickbed to share your body heat. It was finally the moment I comprehended that you were real, you are real. That smell, that skin, the way your hair caressed me. You were real. You are real..."

Delphine's lips fell on Cosima's upper lips to make her stop talking like that unforgettable eternal kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter buddy Tess (@troo20) and Brittany (@wonderstruck84) put some thoughts in my head, I'll develop Charlotte's part soon.  
> Special thanks Tess for helping me out with some narrating perspective, it's very interesting. Since English is not my native language, I still have to apologise for any possible misunderstandings. And welcome to leave a comment or message below.  
> I haven't decided how many chapters or if I might write some bed scenes, so just see my fingers fly the words out of my head.  
> Dedicated this to Tess who encouraged me to come here to publish my writings.


End file.
